You Lost Me
by Confusing Cat
Summary: Songfic;Oneshot. Hermione catches Ron cheating on her. Despite the stormy weather, she dazedly takes a walk, and somehow finds herself on a bridge. Taking it as a sign, she climbs onto the railing, and that's where we join her.


A/N: Bonsoir my friends! ^.^ I must admit though, this most likely isn't a very good story, (at least _I_ don't think so) I'm not all that good with writing stories that contain a happy ending, but I needed to get this song out of my head, and unfortunately the story came with it.  
>Either way, I hope you find some sort of enjoyment from it.<p>

Warnings: A few bad words (oooooh o_o ;P) and Weasley-bashing

Disclaimers: I once again do not own Harry Potter, (you all know who it really belongs to) and the song _You lost me _is by Christina Aguilera (most likely owned by her too.)

* * *

><p>She was standing on a bridge.<p>

**_I am done_**

Harry had warned her about this. But she had never believed him. After all, she was supposedly living the fairy tale ending, wasn't she? But no. With the rain coming down in buckets, causing her mascara to run all down her cheeks, and looking like a drowned rat to boot, she hardly felt like the stereotypical Disney princess waiting for her knight in shining armor to make everything right again.

**_Smoking gun_**

But he wasn't coming. In fact, he probably didn't even know she was gone, or that she'd come home in the first place. No, he was to busy taking care of someone _else's_ needs. In their bed. In _her_ bed.

**_We've lost it all_**

Oh why hadn't she listened to Harry? He'd told her that it would eventually happen, that all Weasley's where the same. But when Harry had broken up with Ginny, it had just made her even more determined to work things out with Ron, which lead to her becoming more and more alienated from Harry. Merlin how she missed Harry. Well, they still occasionally owled each other in secret, but she missed seeing him, him and his twinkling green eyes.

**_The love is gone_**

Ron had ceased all contact with Harry after he had broken up with Ron's little sister, and she had loathed him for it. But only for a little while. After all, they're supposed to be a happy couple, right? That's what Ron had said, and so to keep things working, she had stopped visiting Harry, simply to appease him. Eventually everything went back to normal, if she could call it that.

However, she couldn't quite forget about the callous way in which Ron had abandoned his former best friend, especially when it had been Ginny that had been cheating, and not Harry. And unfortunately, it made an unwanted question pop up in her head. Would Ron do the same to her if she did something he didn't like?  
>The problem was, she couldn't be sure if he wouldn't. Did he love her enough? She didn't know. In fact, she couldn't even be sure about her own love for him.<p>

The uncertainty had always been there, after all, it was Ron who had wanted to get together in the first place. But now it had really reared it's ugly head, in the form of the beautiful _Lavender Brown._

**_She has won_**

It was at a party, she remembered, not unlike a night like this. Stormy and desolate. However, then she had been surrounded by all her friends. And now, now she was most likely to get a cold from standing out in the rain for this long. Unless the water wind simply blew her over the edge. It was perilously strong, and frankly, she couldn't be bothered to move from on top of the railing. After all, where would she go? She hadn't seen Harry in months, and _Lavender fucking Brown_ was currently taking care of Ron, so she wasn't needed, nor likely welcome, there either.

**_Now it's no fun_**

She'd been suspicious, Harry's warning echoing through her head, when Lavender had immediately started flirting with Ron at the party, and Ron had flirted back. By the end of it, she felt sick to her stomach, and not a little angry, having convinced herself that Harry's word's where true.

But Ron had taken her home, and somehow through her tirade managed to explain that it had simply been a game, that it had meant nothing, that it was simply between friends. And she had believed him. After all, it was he who supposedly wanted this relationship.  
>What a fool.<p>

**_We've lost it all_**

He started working later at the ministry, going away on more business trips, or so he said. Her letters to Harry had started up, as she was lonely in the evenings. And since Ron was never really home anymore, she could get away with it.

**_The love is gone_**

Now that she's looking back on it, she realizes that their so called relationship hadn't really existed for weeks. She just hadn't noticed it. The fact that they hadn't had sex in a month probably should've tipped her off.

She sighed. She was already numb from the cold rain, she was sure that the river below wouldn't feel any different. Because really, all these depressing thoughts nearly made her want to jump.

**_And we had magic_**

The kiss they had shared at the battle had been a mistake, at least on her part. She had been scared, and her mind hadn't been working properly, so when Ron had leaned in she had done the same. Immediately she had regretted it, but didn't have the chance to tell Ron until after the battle. However, the conversation didn't go as she had planned. Ron fought back with everything he had, stating that they 'had' to get together, that that's what everybody wanted, and that we didn't want to disappoint them, especially Harry. After all, if Harry marries Ginny, And Ron marries Hermione, they'll all be part of the same _big happy family_. And that's what Harry want's, right? One big happy family?

And with those words said, she had caved, agreed to be his girlfriend, agreed to this supposed big happy family that should exist in their future.

And Ron had tried too, tried to show her that they could work together, that she was wrong. At least in the beginning.  
>When they had started going out he had been so kind, so courteous, so unlike the Ron that she had known through all her years at Hogwarts. She became so happy, so enamored with this new Ron, that she hadn't noticed when he had slowly turned back into the old Ron.<p>

**_And this is tragic_**

First the criticism started. Little things, like criticizing her love of books, or her bushy hair (though it was hardly bushy anymore, it was more curly now). It was comments that he had made all through their year's at Hogwarts, so obviously she took no notice in them, eliciting automatic response to them all.

**_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself_**

It was the flirting though, that really got her on edge. They'd had blazing rows about it, him always saying that it meant nothing, even before Lavender had come around.  
>As far as she knew, he had never fallen into temptation before, but obviously Lavender had proved too big a challenge.<p>

**_I feel like our world's been infected_**

Granted, their relationship hadn't ever really worked all that well. Every relationship had their tears though right? However, it had been especially bad during the last couple of weeks. It nearly died as well only weeks after Harry and Ginny's split. But, she had been determined to stick with him, considering it personal if she ever failed. Unfortunately, it turned into a mild obsession for her, and she was severely regretting it now.  
>Ironic how they both had been obsessed about it. Sadly though it was at different times.<p>

**_and somehow you left me neglected_**

But then again, he had never been there to work things out between them in the end.  
><em>Dear lord<em>, her face paled, what if all those late work nights and business trips had not been what they seemed? It was so cliché it was almost ingenius. How could she not have noticed? Smartest witch of her age indeed.

**_We found our life's been changed_**

_Merlin!_ What if everybody else knew but her?

That thought alone almost made her jump. She would have, too. After all, which person in her state would give up such an invitingly dark expanse of raging frigid water?

**_Babe, you lost me_**

Death would be swift, and with it, her memories gone. And yet, it was not to be. A voice had stopped her right as her foot had lifted from the railing.

"Hey!" the voice called again, "get off of there!" She vaguely recognized the voice. But what was he doing here?

"Harry?" she tentatively called out.

"Hermione? Merlin's beard, what do you think you're doing?" He was angry, and he had every right to be. And yet when he helped down from the railing he handled her with the utmost care, pulling her into a hug when she had both feet on the ground.

When he hugged her, she snapped, and started to sob. Whether it was from exhaustion, Ron's betrayal, or the fact that she hadn't seen Harry in ages, yet here he was with his arms wrapped around her, she didn't know.

**_And we tried_**

She stood there, crying into Harry's jacket for what felt like hours, releasing all the pent up anger, betrayal, sadness and failure from these passed few weeks. All the way to the end she had tried to make things work with Ron, tried to prove Harry wrong, tried to keep her pride intact. Her obsession consumed her, and now, that everything was over, it hurt. She had lost to them all, and it only made her sob harder.

**_Oh, how we cried_**

She hoped that Ron would one day feel the pain that she was feeling.

**_We lost ourselves_**

She hoped that he would fall for Lavender, and that she would cheat on him, like he did to her. Illogical yes, but she was beyond caring now. She was too tired to care. She was so exhausted, even her crying had stopped, which also Harry had noticed.

**_The love has died_**

"Hermione?" He asked softly. When he didn't receive an answer, he continued anyways." I'm taking you back to my place, ok?" This had her nodding, showing her consent. With a twirl, and a crack that was covered by thunder, they disapparated from the bridge, leaving no evidence that they'd ever been there, other then, perhaps, the lingering perfume of sadness in the air.

**_And though we tried_**

For a week she simply lied in the bedin Harry's guest room, mostly sleeping, and only getting up to go to the bathroom. The few times she did eat, it was Harry feeding her, and the only words she'd uttered to Harry during those days, where uttered when they first apparated into his living room.

_-You where right._

After that, she didn't breathe a word.

**_you can't deny_**

Harry hated seeing her like that. Non responsive, the life gone from her eyes. It was as if a dementor had stolen her soul during the night while he had been asleep, and he could do nothing about it. So he, did as he always had done in the past. Stayed as silent support, hoping it would be enough.

**_We're left as shell's_**

After a week of nothingness, she slowly started to feel again. Harry had fallen asleep by her bed, and it was his warmth that had woken her up, warmth that she normally wouldn't have noticed at all. It startled her. As she started examining the source of the heat, she realized how tired he looked, pale, disheveled, bruises underneath his eyes, and she felt a dull pang of guilt. With this weak resolution, she got up.

**_We lost the fight_**

A routine slowly began in the Potter household, after Hermione had surprised a panicked Harry with breakfast. (He'd thought that she's finally run off.) Hermione would make breakfast, seeing as she always found Harry asleep by her bed. Afterward's she would retreat to the living room where all the books where, and simply read, or dream herself away to another place, another time. Harry would later on in the day coax her into eating lunch, and then in the evening dinner, which he usually succeeded with as he was an exceptional cook. The only good thing, he occasionally joked, that he gained from the Dursley's.

**_And we had magic_**

Sometimes, she would dream about their days as the golden trio, fighting bad guys, trying to survive each year. Looking back she can't help but feel a bit foolish about caring more for schoolwork than she did about her own life. After all, one can't do homework if one is dead.

**_And this is tragic_**

But then, she'd wake up from either the wind, of Harry's new owl hooting, or even Harry himself saying the food was ready, and she'd remember where she was, and what had happened.

**_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself_**

Slowly she started getting better. With Harry's constant care, it was hard not to. Nowadays she could even look at the Daily Prophet, which for some reason or another often featured Ron's face, without cringing.  
>All too bad.<p>

**_And I feel like our world's been infected_**

She started doing chores around the house. When Harry had objected she said that she needed someway to repay him for his kindness. When Harry objected to that as well, simply stated that she needed something to do, otherwise she would get cabin fever. Those words, coupled with a mild hex when he tried to take away her cleaning supplies he let her be, and simply thanked her graciously with an even more elaborate then usual dinner.

**_And somehow you left me neglected_**

Occasionally though, she would still get bouts of depression.

**_We found our life's been changed_**

But then Harry would come in and save the day. To quote a muggle book she'd been reading recently, he had become her own personal sun.

**_Babe, you lost me_**

And she couldn't be happier.

**_Now I know you're sorry_**

However, not everything was sunshine and daisies, for like they say, into each life some rain must fall. And in her life, that bloody rain was non other than Ron Weasley himself.

**_And we where sweet_**

It was a month or two after she'd left that the red headed menace finally asked in the Daily prophet whether or not anyone had seen Hermione. He stated that he was devastated that she'd gone missing, stating that he couldn't livewithout her. Harry had called it a load of bull and that they'd never find her here. She silently hoped that he was right.  
>Later on that same week though Ron had somehow managed to get into Harry's house, nearly scaring her to death.<p>

He, however, stopped cold when he saw Hermione.

**_But you chose over us when_**

"Hermione!" He cried, rushing to her side, "You need to come back! Everyone's been worried and I need you-"

"For what, Ron?" she interrupted him, gathering her wits about her. "What could you possibly need me for, hmm? You can obviously use your_ own_ damn wand to clean, your _mother_ can obviously cook your own damn meals, and _Lavender_ can obviously take care of the rest of your damn needs! So what in Merlins name do you need me for?"

**_You deceived me_**

At a loss for an answer, Ron used another tactic.

"But what will people say? They-"

"I don't bloody _care_ what people say! Honestly Ronald, I'd rather date _Harry_ then even think about getting back together with you."

**_And you'll regret it_**

"Bu-but 'Mione" he whined

**_But it's too late_**

"Don't call me 'Mione, Ronald, you lost that privilege a long time ago." She said coldly. He was really starting to get on her nerves.

**_How can I ever trust you again_**

"Fine Hermione, but you leave me no choice. I worked hard for my public image, and I can't have you ruin it!" And with that he tried to lunge at her, to try and force her back home with him. However, Harry, who had been sneaking up behind Ron, managed to stun him before he could touch her. Quickly, Hermione got of the couch and ran over behind Harry.

When Hermione was safely behind him, Harry ennervated Ron, and stated ominously,

"Get out of here now Ron, and never bother us again. You've caused Hermione and I enough grief." He glared down at Ron, who glared back.

For a moment it looked as if Ron was going to say something back. Instead though, perhaps sensing the slight danger he was in, he stood up, gave them one last glare, and disappeared with a crack.

Hermione breathed out. She was going to return to her book which still laid on the couch, but Harry's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Did you really mean what you said to him 'Mione? That you'd rather date me?" He looked at her imploringly.

"Why yes, yes of course" she stated, slightly startled by the question.

"But then again," she started, eyes twinkling mischievously, "almost anyone would be better then Ron" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and promptly disappeared, leaving a slightly stunned Harry behind. Soon enough though, a smile slowly spread across his handsome features, and he set off after her.

**_And I feel like our world's been infected_**

Approximately a month later a new Daily Prophet special came out.

**_And somehow you left me neglected_**

Ronald Weasley was getting married.

**_We found our life's been changed_**

But she found that she simply didn't care.

**_Babe-_**

She had Harry now.

**_-you lost me_**


End file.
